deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser
Bowser is the main antagonist of the Super Mario series. He appeared in the 59th episode of Death Battle, Bowser VS Ganon, where he fought against Ganondorf from the'' Legend of Zelda series. History King Bowser Koopa is the leader of the Koopa pack and has been an archenemy of Mario for decades. Though Bowser most commonly kidnaps Princess Peach to get control of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser has joined forces with Mario in rare cases when they have a common enemy. Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: King Bowser Koopa * Species: Koopa * Height: 8'7"/261.6 cm * Weight: N/A * King of the Koopas * Seeks to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom * Father to Bowser Jr. * Illiterate * One of the 7 Star Children Arsenal & Abilities * Fire breath * Super strength * Durable shell * Koopa Clown Car * Weapons ** Hammers ** Spiked Balls ** Mecha-koopas * Magic ** Shapeshifting ** Teleportation ** Size growth Feats & Strengths * Outran lions * Fought & threw his own castle * Survived the surface of a star * Survived a supernova * Withstood a black hole * Defeated Super Peach's Castle mech * Bathes in lava like it's nothing * Transformed entire Mushroom Kingdom population into brick One Minute Melee Bowser appeared in Season 1 of [[One Minute Melee|''One Minute Melee]] where he was pitted against Dr. Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog and won. Bowser also makes a cameo after the Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic fight, where he witness his son, Bowser Jr. getting defeated by Mecha Sonic. The scene ends with Bowser staring at Mecha Sonic, indicating that the two are going to fight. They fought in Season 3 and Bowser won. In Season 4's Goomba vs. Waddle Dee, Bowser takes a vacation after the last two episodes to play Kirby's arch-enemy King Dedede in a tennis mach. While they play, their armies of Goombas and Waddle Dees go to war and kill each other. The two kings square off in the end, hinting at the eventual fight between the two in season 6, where Bowser won yet again. DBX Bowser appeared in his 8-bit form in Ronald Mcdonald vs Colonel Sanders. He is seen with Wario who is eating his burger while Bowser is watching him. He again appeared in Mario VS Luigi, where he ends the fight by sending the two brothers flying after they ruined Bowser Jr.'s birthday party. Gallery Dry Bowser.png|Dry Bowser, Bowser's skeletal form. Bowser_clown_car.png|Bowser's Clown Car Bowser (Sprite).gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE!, One Minute Melee and DBX DryBowserPaperJam.gif|Dry Bowser's sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Bowser_-_Mario_Tennis_Open.png|Bowser with a tennis racket Trivia * Bowser and his opponent are the 18th and 19th Nintendo characters in Death Battle, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong and Red, and with the next three being Mewtwo, Lucario and Pit. * Bowser is the eighth Mario character to get into Death Battle, with the first seven being Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, and Donkey Kong. ** He's also the 2nd Mario character to fight a Zelda character, with the first being Princess Peach, who fought Princess Zelda. * Bowser is the second combatant to return to One Minute Melee, after Akuma, and before Mecha Sonic, Batman, Sonic, Sephiroth, Vergil, Vegeta and Mewtwo. ** He is also the second combatant to win more than one One Minute Melee, after Akuma and with the next one being Vegeta. ** He is the second combatant to return three times to One Minute Melee and win every time, after Akuma. * Bowser is the eighth turtle to appear in Death Battle, with the previous seven being Koopa Troopa, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Blastoise, and Gamera. References * Bowser on Wikipedia * Bowser on the Super Mario Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Bros. Characters Category:Villains Category:Animal Combatants Category:Reptiles Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Magic Users Category:Royal Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Turtles Category:Wizard Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Kings Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Monster Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon